


They Got Better

by HayamaRei



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Immortal Fake AH Crew, It begins sad but it really isn't, M/M, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayamaRei/pseuds/HayamaRei
Summary: It's the end of the road and the crew goes out with a bang. Or do they?





	

Somewhere deep down in himself Ryan has always known things would end this way. With their way of living he'd have been genuinely surprised if they didn't. And now, with back pressed against the hard concrete of the column he was hiding behind, he regretted nothing. They all died the way they lived. 

Jack had been first to go. She'd been covering them with a chopper while they'd been driving towards the tunels, hoping that would slow the cops down. When someone hit her wing, causing her to lose almost complete control she'd dived straight down, crashing into the cars, taking five cars and a bridge to the grave with herself whilst laughing louder than she had in years.

Then was Michael. Took a bullet for Gavin, typical of him. Ryan wasn't exactly sure how everything happened but by the time Michael had released his last breath Gavin had managed to kill a dozen of cops before being taken down himself. Their bodies lay together in an almost poetical way, and Ryan knew they wouldn't have it any other way. 

Geoff followed. Now, Ryan wasn't sure exactly what happened to him. There had been shouting and a rocket launcher and then Geoff had fallen silent.

Ray was the hardest to see. He'd been up on a platform, aiming for the cars' gas tanks, blowing them up one after the other. Ryan still felt pride remembering the determination written all over his face as he reloaded the rifle and got back to work. A police chopper noticed him though, and few shots later Ray rolled off the platform. The fall was almost graceful and somehow eased the pain shooting through Ryan's chest. 

And now it was just him. Back pressed against the concrete and guns empty. All he had left were a handful of grenades and no way out and he was going to make the best of it. Taking a last deep breath he pulled the mask off his face and tossed it to the side before taking the safety pins off the grenades and walking out of his hiding spot. Upon seeing that he was unarmed the police stopped their fire. They've always been stupid like that. Ryan grinned as he approached them slowly, he could see the unease in their eyes. He also saw the instant panic when the grenades clicked open, indicating the remaining three seconds of their lives. They tried to run but it was too late. Ryan laughed until the end.

\---- 

_“Do you think he’ll come back?”_

_“I don’t know but he doesn’t have any injuries on himself.”_

_“Did anyone see him die?”_

_“No, he was last.”_

_“I still can’t believe this. What happened?”_

_“We’ll figure it out later. We gotta wait for him to come back first and get out of here, fast.”_

_“If he comes back.”_

_“He will!”_

The voices around Ryan sound distant and blurry but he recognizes them anyway. Was he in the afterlife? He tries to move but his limbs feel heavy and his eyelids are like glued together. He feels that he’s lying on something cold and metal. It doesn’t feel very nice. 

“Guys? He’s breathing.” One of the voices says and suddenly there are hands on his shoulders. 

“Ryan?” Another one calls, and this one is gentle and soft. ‘Jack’ his brain supplies and Ryan feels like smiling but his lips don’t move. “Ryan, can you hear me?” Jack calls again. 

Ryan tries to speak, he really does but no matter how much he tries he cannot move. So he tries humming instead. It works to where he manages out a quiet whine but the voices cheer anyway. 

“It’s okay, it’ll all come to you. Give it a moment.” Someone speaks and this time Ryan recognizes Gavin. He sounds very cheerful for a deadman. 

Gavin is right, though. As time passes he can feel himself gaining control over his body again. First it’s his fingers, then his eyelids and soon, with some effort, he can move all of himself. 

Geoff helps him sit up and Ryan gives the room they’re in a look. It doesn’t look like the afterlife at all. It looks more like a morgue. There’s even a body in a white labcoat lying on the ground by the table Ryan is sitting on. 

“What’s going on?” He rasps out. 

“We came back.” Michael says. He’s holding Gavin’s hand so tight his knuckles are white. 

Ryan frowns. “Came back?” 

Michael nods. “Yep. We died and now we’re back. No idea how or why. We’ve been up for twenty minutes.”

It’s a lot to process and Ryan isn’t sure his brain is working properly yet so he doesn’t ask anything further. “I blew up.” He says instead. He did and his body looks pretty much okay for someone who should be torn to shreds. 

“Me too,” Jack shrugs. “Was okay when I woke up.”

Ryan nods. 

“I’d say you look smokin’ for your condition,” Ray grins from next to Geoff and Ryan grins right back. 

“You can all flirt once we’re out and away from here.” Geoff rolls his eyes but he’s hiding a smile. “Let’s go.” 

They make their way out with Michael and Gavin clearing the path, no one expects the dead to have risen and no one is prepared for them attacking. They take no hostages and leave the place with a police car. Jack blasts the sirens as they drive away. 

“What now?” Ray asks few minutes later. “Is this gonna change things?”

“I don’t know. But it will sure make them way more interesting.” Geoff laughs and Ryan can’t wait to find out how.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've wanted to write one of these for a long time now. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Feedback appreciated!


End file.
